


the one thing i’d bring on a desert island (is you)

by asagiri (asterions)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Crack Treated Seriously, Desert Island Fic, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterions/pseuds/asagiri
Summary: Yuki wakes up on a nearby island with a killer hangover and only a roomba for company.He decides to make the most of it.





	the one thing i’d bring on a desert island (is you)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry i was told to post this
> 
> micchan and i have a wild collab fic that’s a direct offshoot of this, so this isn’t even the last you’ll be seeing of it

“…looks like it’s just you and me, Musashi-kun.”   
  
The waves surge as keening seagulls cry, drifting low near crystalline seas. Yuki’s feet are rooted in the sand, pants rolled up to the knees.    
  
“There’s too much light,” Yuki grumbles to himself, shifting and holding his head.   
  
Beside him, Yamato’s pet Musashi whirrs anxiously, and Yuki leans on his side to steady him as wet sand gets in the sleeve of his (obnoxiously expensive) jacket.   
  
“We’ll be fine, Musashi-kun. If you beg me that cutely, I won’t stop later, you know? Even if you’d want me to,” he says, as he takes out his phone. Surprisingly, it’s alive and even has some signal. “Ah, I guess I’ll call Yamato-kun. I bet he misses us.”   
  
It picks up on the first ring. “Ara, Yamato-kun, I’m so touched. I didn’t think you missed me that much—“   
  
“That’s enough of your prattling. Where is Musashi,” he demands, and Yuki puts a hand on his cheek to steady himself.   
  
“Ooh, so demanding, I like that in a man. As for Musashi-kun, he’s right next to me. We  _ miss _ you, Yamato-kun,” he adds, a practiced whimper trailing from his voice.   
  
Predictably, Yamato only groans again, letting it soften into a deep sigh after Mitsuki tells him to calm down before he hits him already.   
  
“Where are you,” he asks instead, and Yuki immediately replies, “Dunno, I’m wasted and the hangover was awful. Looks like an abandoned beach, though? What even happened last night.”   
  
“Like I know! But Mitsu said we took a ride off of Gaku’s personal helicopter last night. Said we wanted to dance on the beach. That’s probably where we forgot you and Musashi.”   
  
Yuki pouts. “Aww, that hurts, you know? And here I thought you were the faithful type, you seem to be whipped around Mitsuki-kun’s finger.”   
  
Yuki can hear Yamato’s nose flaring with the sharp intake of breath he does, and he fails to repress a giggle when Mitsuki asks, “what did he say” and turns his attention to the phone instead.   
  
“I’ll really leave you there to die if you don’t stop this.”   
  
“You’d leave me with Musashi?”   
  
“…You have a point, that’s a terrible idea. But if you’re talking to me right now,” he says, as Yuki internally cheers, “you can at least use your signal to find out where you are.”   
  
Yuki wraps his arms around Musashi, making sure Yamato can hear the fabric rustle, hear Musashi’s beeping. “I don’t see why  _ we _ should, hmm?”   
  
“…You don’t know how to open your signal, don’t you.”   
  
Yuki starts petting Musashi as well. “Ah, I was caught.”   
  
“Senpai, stop saying things like that, for God’s sake. Listen, just go to your settings and…”   
  
With the aid of Yamato’s voice—which Yuki had to admit was quite soothing—he managed to find his location with the cursor. The tide was rising, and the sun was still strong, so Yuki picked Musashi up and went into the shade, carefully watching where the cursor was moving.   
  
“Did you get a signal?”   
  
Yuki hums. “It seems like it.”   
  
“So where are you?”   
  
Ah, a bug. He brushed it off his pants. “A small island near Tsunoshima.”   
  
“Wh—Tsunoshima? How far off Honshū did we even go off last night?”   
  
Yuki taps a finger to his chin. “Technically, it’s considered part of Honshū.”   
  
“Details. Does Musashi still have battery?”   
  
“He does.”   
  
Yamato breathes out. “Good. We’ll pick you up as soon as we’re able. Don’t lay a hand on Musashi, you hear?”   
  
And, because Yuki has to have the last word, he giggles as he says, “There’s no need to hurry. Musashi-kun and I can just spend our honeymoon here, you know? Tell Momo for me that I’m sorry for not inviting him to the wedding.”   
  
The sound of Yamato throwing his phone to the wall is music to Yuki’s ears.

**Author's Note:**

> the tl;dr is that movie club got drunk and then gaku, rich kid he was, got them driven over to an island by helicopter so they could dance to natsu☆shiyouze on the beach. they forgot yuki on the way back
> 
> normally this is where i say kudos and comments are appreciated but if you actually got this far kudos to _you._ thank you for reading it and make sure to do something enjoyable after this


End file.
